Visitante
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Carter Kane y su familia reciben una visita de una persona muy inusual que desea hablar en el nombre de un dios.


_"Faraón, un visitante solicita hablar con usted"_ dijo Amos Kane a su sobrino, haciendo que este frunciese el ceño mientras su esposa Zia y su hermana Sadie intentaban contener sus risas sin mucho éxito.

Carter Kane llevaba quince años ejerciendo como líder de la Casa de la Vida, una organización de hechiceros fundada en el antiguo Egipto, por lo que cosas como esta se habían hecho rutinarias. El problema era que la mayoría de sus empleados y estudiantes tendían a llamarle ese titulo tan pomposo a pesar de saber que le desagradaba, ya que deseaba que le tratasen como una persona normal en lugar de como a un rey.

Decidiendo que tenia que ser realmente importante si los burócratas que explicaban como funcionaban las cosas a los nuevos le habían permitido entrar, dio permiso para que pasase y su tío fue a buscarle, volviendo poco después con un hombre que ninguno de ellos había visto jamas.

El europeo, o al menos de ascendencia europea porque solo los descendientes de los faraones podían entrar en ese edificio, aparentaba tener poco más de veinte años. Su cabeza estaba cubierta por una mata de pelo negro que parecía imposible de peinar y sus ojos eran de tono verdoso que por alguna razón les parecía inquietante a los cuatro hechiceros presentes.

Aparte de esos rasgos parecía una persona corriente, alguien a quién no mirarías dos veces si te cruzases con él por la calle, excepto porque, aunque obviamente trataba de contenerse, su cuerpo emitía una clase de poder y energía que los cuatro reconocieron de inmediato. Al igual que ellos habían sido ese hombre era un Avatar, una persona cuyo cuerpo era compartido con una deidad egipcia, aunque no eran capaces de identificar cual.

 _"Gracias por permitirme hablar con vosotros, Carter, Sadie y Zia Kane"_ dijo con un leve acento británico. Carter estaba sorprendido y algo aliviado de encontrar a alguien que lo llamase por su nombre fuera de su familia, aunque no le gusto mucho cuando vio el interés que Sadie mostraba por el hombre al escucharle hablar.

 _"¿Te conozco?"_ cuestiono Carter al darse cuenta de que hablaba con ellos como si los conociese de toda la vida. No era que no fuese agradable, pero tenia motivos para ser sospechoso de esa actitud.

 _"No, pero mi huésped se cruzo con vosotros hace algunos años"_ replico _"Le permitiría hablar, pero os tiene miedo y desea mantener su identidad en secreto por lo que voy a hablar por ambos"_

 _"No me sorprende teniendo en cuenta lo que hicimos con_ _Apofis_ _"_ respondió Sadie. Usar el Nombre Secreto del Devorador de Soles para matarlo era precisamente lo que le había hecho ganar a Carter el puesto de Faraón, pero el inconveniente era que todos los otros dioses, incluyendo los que habían compartido sus cuerpos hasta entonces, apenas deseaban estar en su presencia y cuando eran invocados lo primero que hacían era intentar escapar de ellos.

 _"Entiendo. Entonces, ¿de que desea hablar con nosotros tu huésped?"_ pregunto Carter, deseoso de terminar con este asunto cuanto antes de forma que pudiese volver a su continua lucha contra el papeleo acumulado diariamente en su mesa. Estaba seguro de que se multiplicaba cuando no lo miraba y, de no ser porque muchas personas lidiaban con ese mismo problema alrededor del mundo, pensaría que había ofendido a Tot por alguna razón y este decidió castigarle a su manera.

 _"Mi asociado desea daros las gracias"_ viendo que no entendían a que se refería, el británico decidió explicarse _"Cuando os encontrasteis por primera vez intento pelear contra vosotros y fue derrocado. Como quería vengarse busco otro Avatar y tras varios días me encontró sangrando en el suelo de la cocina de la casa de mis tíos después de que estos me hubiesen dado una paliza, donde intento poseerme al ver que mi linaje era viable. El problema era que ya tenia otro huésped..."_

 _"¿Así que ya eras un Avatar y este expulso a tu antiguo dios?"_ pregunto Zia confundida. No tenia ni idea de si era posible, por lo que tendrían que cuestionar posteriormente a los dioses al respecto.

 _"No era un dios, sino un fragmento del alma de un hechicero que había partido la suya en piezas intentando hacerse inmortal. Debido a sus acciones su espíritu era inestable y, tras matar a mis padres por haberle confrontado e intentar hacer lo mismo conmigo cuando era un bebe, un pedazo se rompió y se aferro a mi con la intención de alimentarse de mi Ka en un intento de acumular suficiente poder como para robarme mi cuerpo. Al descubrirlo mi asociado lo envió a la Sala del Juicio para que fuese devorado por Ammyt"_ explico con calma _"Se que suena difícil de creer pero el ritual que uso para lograrlo también hace que Anubis sea incapaz de detectar donde esta a pesar de poder percibir que alguien ha violado las normas de la naturaleza y este había sido hecho cuando la Casa de la Vida continuaba cazando Avatares, así que no pudo matarlo antes de que se convirtiese en un problema"_

 _"Más tarde comprobaremos si dices la verdad"_ respondió Carter, sabiendo que si era cierto tendría que lidiar con un furioso Cabeza Chacal porque Anubis no iba a estar muy feliz sabiendo que alguien había intentado engañarle.

 _"Muy bien. Como os iba contando, mi asociado lucho contra el parásito y logro expulsarlo, pero dado que la batalla contra vosotros lo había debilitado mucho decidió hibernar en mi cabeza por unos años mientras recuperaba sus poderes. Diez años después una hechicera a la que involuntariamente había molestado envío un par de demonios de Duat detrás mía y mi dios decidió hacer su presencia conocida, permitiéndome manifestar mi Avatar de Combate por primera vez para destruirlos"_

 _"Durante el año escolar empece a hablar en privado con mi nuevo amigo, quién me enseño a usar las Palabras Divinas con el objetivo de prepararme para cuando volviese a encontrarme con el asesino de mis padres"_ explico el hombre antes de sonreír como si la siguiente parte fuese un momento muy feliz _"Finalmente tuve mi enfrentamiento final contra él y sus acólitos, donde yo y mi asociado nos divertimos mostrándoles el camino rápido a la Sala del Juicio. Estamos seguros de que Ammyt comió mucho ese día"_

 _"Dejando las anécdotas a un lado, mi huésped ofrece sus disculpas por todos los problemas que os ha ocasionado y agradece que le hubieseis derrotado porque si no lo hicieseis no me habría encontrado, lo que le impediría tener la oportunidad de pensar sobre sus errores y cambiar para mejor"_ finalizo el británico _"Ya he dado mi mensaje, así que es momento de marcharme"_

 _"Antes de que lo hagas, ¿podrías decirnos tu nombre?"_ pregunto Sadie con algo de vergüenza, haciendo darse cuenta a todos los presentes de que no lo había dicho durante la totalidad de la conversación.

 _"Por supuesto, que desconsiderado por mi parte. Mi nombre es Harry James Potter, señorita Kane"_ dijo con una sonrisa _"Oh, se me olvidaba. Aquí esta mi número por si queréis poneros en contacto conmigo"_

* * *

 _ **"No puedo creer que se lo hayan creído"**_ admitió su huésped mentalmente horas después mientras salían del avión que les había llevado originalmente a Egipto.

 _"No importa lo que crean porque no cambia el hecho de que les dije la verdad. Además, yo solo hice de mensajero porque si intentases explicarte intentarían destruirte otra vez en el acto"_ replico Harry en voz baja, sabiendo que si los muggles a su alrededor le escuchaban pensarían que estaba loco.

 _ **"Quizás, pero tienes que admitir que la idea de que lograse sobrevivir a ese hechizo y cambiase mis opiniones sobre el universo, las cuales he mantenido por millones de años, simplemente por pasarme quince años viviendo contigo parece ridículo"**_

 _"Ahí te doy la razón, Apofis, pero creo que te estas preocupando demasiado"_

 _"_ _ **Preocupando demasiado..."**_ reflexiono el Devorador de Soles por unos segundos ** _"Tal vez, pero voy a considerar darles el número de teléfono como una tendencia suicida hasta que me demuestres lo contrario"_**

 _"Lo que tu digas"_ replico Harry _"Personalmente, creo que mantenernos en contacto nos permitirá crear lazos de confianza con los Kane que hará que sean reticentes a matarnos cuando eventualmente revelemos el secreto y nos permitirá explicarnos mejor. O al menos darnos algo de tiempo para escapar"_

 _"_ _ **Eso último es una buena idea, como cuando decidimos darle una lección a Ryddle en nuestra forma de Avatar una vez que descubrimos que me uso de inspiración para su desgraciado símbolo"**_ respondió la divinidad primordial, claramente feliz al recordar la cara de Voldemort y sus seguidores cuando descubrieron de primera mano que los dioses existían y que uno estaba cabreado con ellos por derechos de imagen ** _"Además, Sadie ciertamente parece un buen partido para ti"_**

 _"No se de que me hablas"_ replico Harry rápidamente mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

 _"_ _ **Por supuesto que no lo haces...¡Venga ya! Eso no se lo cree ni tu tío Vernon y el trol contra el que te enfrentaste con once años tenia más coeficiente intelectual que él"**_ replico el dios-serpiente ** _"Vamos, admítelo"_**

 _"Te juro que no estoy intentando hacerme amigo de los Kane"_

 _"_ _ **Que sincero por tu parte, dado que es obvio que deseas ser algo más que amigos con ellos. Quizás**_ **_quieres que sean la familia que ninguno de los dos tuvimos"_** dijo Apofis antes de mirar al reloj de pared de la terminal de salida a través de los ojos de Harry ** _"Deberíamos darnos prisa, solo falta media hora para el comienzo del partido"_**

 _"Sabes, todavía no entiendo como un dios-serpiente que aparentemente nació en el principio de los tiempos y encarna la destrucción de todo lo que existe puede ser también un hooligan"_ replico Harry.

 _"_ _ **¡NO SOY UN HOOLIGAN!"**_ exclamo el Devorador de Soles con indignación **"No soy uno de esos brutos que no precisan emborracharse para destruir cosas mientras emplean su supuesta afiliación a un equipo como excusa"**

 _"Si tú lo dices"_ replico Harry sonriendo mientras salia del aeropuerto y entraba en un callejón deshabitado para Aparecerse en su vivienda privada, una casa que había puesto bajo muchas protecciones para impedir que los periodistas mágicos le acosasen a todas horas.

* * *

Meses después los Kane se pusieron en contacto con Harry y este empezó a colaborar con la familia en algunos proyectos, una alianza que se convirtió en amistad a lo largo de los siguientes años y que casi quebró a la familia cuando empezó a salir con Sadie. Afortunadamente no tardaron en resolver sus diferencias y, poco después, llego el momento de contarles la verdad.

Para sorpresa mutua del mago y la divinidad primordial, los Kane ya habían descubierto su secreto, que era la razón real de la ruptura temporal de la unidad familiar cuando Carter y Amos decidieron que debían matarlo mientras Sadie pensaba que tenían que darle una oportunidad. Zia finalmente se había hartado de la discusión entre los hermanos y había convocado a Maat, la esposa de Tot y diosa de la Verdad entre otras cosas, para que les explicase al detalle que estaba pasando.

La diosa les había revelado que Harry no solo les había contado la verdad sobre si mismo sino también que Apofis realmente había dejado de desear destruir el mundo, lo que había hecho feliz a Sadie. Aún así ella estaba molesta con su hermano por interferir en su vida amorosa, por lo que no le dirigió la palabra hasta que se disculpo ante ella y Harry por su comportamiento.

Tras un par de horas de conversación en las cuales Carter interrogo a Apofis y solicito que hiciese un juramento mágico, algo que la divinidad primordial acepto, para asegurar que nunca intentaría destruir el mundo otra vez, Carter y Amos le dieron a Harry su bendición para casarse con Sadie, que ya pensaba hacerlo independientemente de sus opiniones.

Un año después de la boda Carter consiguió dos sobrinas que se convirtieron en compañeras de juegos de su hijo, algo que le ocasiono más de un dolor de cabeza a la familia cuando Bes se nombro a si mismo padrino de los tres ya que les convirtió en una panda de bromistas con mucha imaginación, poderes mágicos y, en el caso de las hijas de Harry y Sadie, una habilidad para hablar con las serpientes que su padre achacaba a ser hijas del Avatar de un dios serpiente.

Esto, junto con tener que lidiar con los hechiceros idiotas que formaban parte de la comunidad británica, naturalmente hizo que el papeleo se multiplicase como las ratas y que Carter tuviese que ser asistido continuamente por Amos para no ser ahogado en el mismo, una situación que solo se hizo peor cuando los otros dioses decidieron comprobar que tenia a Bes tan interesado, pero esa es otra historia.


End file.
